Fallen Angel Found
by RosalindJones
Summary: She thought she'd gone insane. Alone, confuded, lusting for that which she knew was wrong, but she couldn't help herself, she had changed and there was nothing she could do. All she had were her wishes that one day she might be loved again.
1. Chapter 1

Fallen Angel Found

Alice's first vampire years.

Alice begins as a vampire, completely alone and confused. She struggles to find a purpose to life until she finds Jasper and love.

Disclaimer : I don't own any of the charaters, however awesome they are.

Enjoy reading! xxx

* * *

1919

My eyes snapped open, scanning for danger, but didn't expect what they saw. A man was stood in front of me, but he wasn't here, he was in a ranch. It was like a screen in front of my eyes that was completely transparent, but opaque at the same time. I shook my head wildly, trying to clear the image of the tall blonde. A southerner from the army, his uniform would suggest. I shut and reopened my eyes again and again until the image was gone.

I looked for danger again. I don't know why. I just felt the need to. I felt I could do anything. I could see every blade of grass, every microscopic particle of dirt on the floor. I felt something hot in by body, making me stand upright. I felt strong.

I didn't know where I was. I didn't understand anything. I looked at my hands and body, seeing everything for the first time. And not having a clue about anything. Nothing made sense.

I moved my legs. Faster and faster, until I was running. The air was moving for me around me. I was brought to a stop when a scorching pain burned my throat. I brought my hand up to my neck and looked around for the cause of the pain. Whatever it was, I would make it suffer.

There was a creature in a field. A few fields forward. It was so weak. Pathetic. I cocked my head to the side, analysing it. It was human. I strode up to it.

"Hello there." It called when I got close enough. "You lost?"

I laughed shrilly. "No, you lost…your life."

I reached for his body and sunk my teeth into his neck. My body seemed to be working of its own accord, but I didn't care, it was helping to numb the ache in my throat.

I drained the man and dropped his lifeless body, unsatisfied. I eyed up the large house, which probably belonged to him. I listened closely and heard the voices of others. I could smell the blood too.

I felt my body bend into a crouch. I hardly knew what was happening before I lurched forward toward the house and my kill.

1921

The mans face flashed in front of my eyes again. It was confusing. I could still see everything around me, where I was stood, but I could see another layer too. A future layer. The 'visions' were the most complicated part of this life. The advanced senses, the speed, the beauty, they were too, confusing, but when you know nothing else, they just become part of who you are.

The visions only happen occasionally. And usually, it's the same image. That man has come up a lot. The one from my first vision.

They don't really help that much. I see what is going to happen, maybe a few minutes in advance, then there are just those which make no sense. The man, a rainy town and a baby girl with long bronze curls.

And after two years of wondering alone, they people in the visions become familiar and comforting. To know that if what I see is my future, I don't spend it alone.

Because that's all I can be at this time, it seems. My lust for human blood is a constant pain in this life. I pity the soul who I might happen upon at night. I despise taking others lives, but the blood is just too irresistible. If there were a way to live with blood but without taking lives, I'd do it. Yes, I know that now. I _will_ find a way to stop myself from being so savage.

1931

It's been 12 years now and I have come a long way. The visions have become my ally in this battle between my body and my mind. The physical need for blood is there and I don't think I will ever fully banish it, but my mind has better control over my body now.

I looked around the field that I had paused in. I could hear the road. It was ¾ mile south east. I followed my senses and ran through the farm, past the farm houses and cottages until I met the road. I stuck to the roads. It was easier. Whatever I was searching for, wherever it was, it was most likely to be near people. It was hard to live in such proximity to humans, but if I was to overcome my need, then I had to face the thirst.

I shut my eyes and searched for what was going to happen today.

_A flash of some faces of boys__ staring. The face of the middle aged man I kill._ I shuddered. It was hard seeing their faces hours before I kill them. It gives me time to get to know them and feel remorse when I need to hunt. I moved on from the vision._ I saw a forest. It was colder than here. _So north. _I watch myself pause and my eyes glaze over. A smile spreads across my face and I jump in the air in joy._

I reopen my eyes, confused, but knowing I will not get any answers until when I get to the forest, so, I set off running.

The forest _is_ colder than the farm. The snow is beginning to stick and any human would be uncomfortable not wearing a warm coat.

I get to the top of a hill and pause. Another layer appears in front of my eyes. It's _him_ again. That man. _He's alone, wandering, looking for something which is still a mystery to him. He just goes where he feels. He's troubled too. His face is distressed as he meanders through city streets. He looks like he needs someone. A café he enters. I'm waiting._

This was it. This was the something I was looking for. I had a purpose. A reason to exist. I had to find him. We were just the same. Lost. Confused. In need of someone. In need of help. And we would help each other, because this man had been my path all along. My first vision to this final one, he had dominated a lot of them. I had finally found it. My future.

1948

The vision flashed through my mind again and my eyes focused on the scene that wasn't in front of me. _I was sat in a café. It was raining outside. A dull day. A waitress asked me for the first time in months if I wanted anything. When I declined she asked me what I was here for then. "I'm waiting…for a friend." Then, the door clicked open and I heard the light steps as someone walked in from the rain. I looked at him, smiled, then danced up to him…_

I looked around me. In a forest as thick as this, a human wouldn't have been able to tell it was raining heavily or that the day was unusually dark. The canopy above protected the ground and the light reflected off everything green, projecting a jade light around the forest.

I smiled and dropped my prey. Ever since I had a vision of myself and that man I was going to meet, with a coven who was unnaturally civilised, I had tried to resist the temptation of human blood and turned to animals to satisfy my thirst instead.

The leader – Carlisle was about 300 years old. He created Edward, because of the loneliness he had been going through for 150 years.

I had had lots of visions of Edward and me. We would get along well.

I remembered a vision I had a couple of years ago. The vision was clear as I recalled it, as though I was actually there in the scene.

_Edward and Emmett – a burly vampire, only a few decades old, run from the forest. They go into the large pale house and Edward goes into his room, which had been emptied and replaced with my few possessions. He storms downstairs where he notices the man and me. We are holding hands. _

"_Who are you?" _

"_I'm Alice, this is __Jasper." _

_He looked furious. Carlisle held his hand out to calm him. _

"_Alice, this is…" _

"_Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Born 1901, changed 1918, first in Carlisle's coven and still physically the youngest. Left for a few years after he created Esme, who was posing as his sister at the time he found Rosalie. Prefers mountain lion to any other animal._ _Owns a_ lot _of records. Kissed one girl when he was 15 and wanted to join the war, but fell ill with Spanish influenza."_

_He stared, gob-smacked. _

Oh, and you can read minds. _I added in my thoughts._

_He hissed in fury. "How can-"_

"_I know that?" I finished for him. _

_A vision flashes through my head. He jumps at me and I dodge._

"_What was that?" He shouts before lunging. _

_He was abnormally fast, but with the vision, I was faster and swiftly moved out of his path._

"_Oh, we're _so_ going to get along."_

I remember being overwhelmed the first time I had that vision. It was the time I found out his name was Jasper. I remember the fascination I had, deciphering every second of the vision, understanding my future more clearly. But that wasn't the first vision. I saw me and Jasper with what would become our family together, in so many different places. Settled in a little town, just above Vancouver, hunting in the forest. Celebrating New Year under the lights of Chicago. Shopping in New York, pulling the guys behind. Getting into a silver car, watching a red Chevy truck almost flatten and other vehicle, Edward chuckles.

I looked around at where I was again. I had subconsciously run the edge if the forest. I looked down the hill to a large city. A large shadow was cast over it by grey clouds, which made the day duller than usual. The rain that poured from the sky looked like it was never going to stop, but my advanced senses allowed me to see clearly through the murky day. A small café with a flashing green and pink neon sign caught my eye out of all of the other buildings. I saw a waitress with greasy brown hair take someone's order and return to the kitchen.

This was it. This was the place. The weather didn't seem to be passing, so Jasper might not arrive for a few days yet, but I had found it, subconsciously. My mind had lead to right to the place I wanted to be – to begin my future.

* * *

:) Happy moments


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter two, enjoy and thank you for reading :) xxx

And so I returned to the café every single day. The waitresses learnt to ignore me, not bothering to ask me for an order - I always declined. The rain continued and the days passed, which soon turned into weeks. I was beginning to loose hope. My visions had never been wrong; that's when I thought, I had acted to change some outcomes. They never were inevitable.

But I stayed. Returning as soon as the doors opened in the morning and leaving only when the staff did. It soon passed into March. April. May. The weather altering from day to day. Once it turned 9 months, I began to give in.

I groaned at my stupidness. He wansnt coming. I turned my head away from the door. I would wait this last day. If he hadn't come after this long, would he ever come? The day was foggy, rain having drenched the streets, tedious for most, and even I had grown not to expect a miracle from the day. The days were just days. Nothing special was going to happen. Jasper was not going to walk through the door. I hoped, wherever he was, he was alright. I felt like I knew him already and I even realised I had grown to love the mystery man.

A waitress approached me after I my eyes had wondered to the menu board. They'd had the same meals for almost a year. She asked me for the first time in months if I wanted anything. When I declined she asked me what I was here for then.

"You've been in here for months! You never order anything! Every single guy that has asked you to go dancing with them or to take you for a meal, you just said no! If you're not here for a guy or food, what then?"

"I'm waiting…for a friend."

A rush of reorganisation at the words flooded me. It was déjà vu. A smiled eased its way onto my lips, just as the door clicked open and I heard the light steps as someone walked in from the rain. I span around, looked at him, smiled, and then danced up to him.

"You've kept me waiting a long time."

He ducked his head, like a good southern gentleman, then said;

"I'm sorry ma'am."

I held out my hand, he took it instantly and as our hands connected, I had vision of our whole future together.

He seemed to relax, so I pulled him to a booth and told him everything about me. I explained about my visions and my lifestyle. How I didn't drink from humans and where I got the inspiration to do that from. I told him how we would become part of a family, together. He just nodded along.

"I'm just relieved you showed up. I was beginning to loose hope, but when I saw you, it was the best feeling I have ever had!" I stared at his face, mesmerising every one of the many battle scars he'd gained from fighting in the south. I felt like I knew him so much already, even though we had met barley 30 minutes ago.

He smiled sadly.

"I don't think I will be able to adjust to a lifestyle like that, but the people you described sound very welcoming, and from the impression you gave me, i'm sure you'll fit right in."

I frowned and ran my eyes over his face again. His eyes – a deep blood red - met mine. I could see his whole body stiffen when there was any large movement near us. Being here, among humans was a struggle for him – even when he was well fed.

"But I could help you. I've seen it. You don't have to live this way." I lowered my voice "murdering innocent people. It's wrong. And you wouldn't have to wonder on your own. The Cullen would be there for you. I'd be there for you."

He was shaking his head.

"I can't Alice. I'm sorry."

I bit my lip. I couldn't loose him now. After all the waiting I had done for him. I shut my eyes and thought back over every vision I had had of him. I had been waiting for this moment for years. My visions all pointed out that this would go well. That Jasper would come with me and we would be happy. I wanted to be happy with him because as I reflected over the thought of loosing him, I realised it would bring me so much pain. I wouldn't be able to cope because I had been altered by him. My heart was now his.

"But…you can't go."

"Alice, I appreciate you offering all of this. Being loved and wanted is something I've never known and I want to experience it more than anything, but I have done so many bad things and have been without love for so long, I fear I won't be able to adjust to being part of a family. I've been altered too much. Past the point of return."

He stood up to leave. I felt my throat seize up and my eyes become irritated.

"Please Jasper. I…I love you."

He turned round and stared at me.

"What?"

I stood up too.

"I love you." I said confidently. "You were the first face I can remember seeing. When I woke up, my first vision was of you. I've been looking for you ever since because I know you are my future Jasper. My visions only work if a decision has already been made. My future was always the same because I'd made my decision. I'm never going to leave you Jasper. You are the most important thing in my life now and what ever you want, I'll help you with it."

I sighed after my long speech. I kept my eyes averted from his, afraid as to what he might say.

He placed one finger under my chin and pushed it up so I was forced to meet his gaze.

"Is that really how you feel."

I laughed. "You should know."

He chuckled. The sound was all gold.

"Yeah." We stood there for a moment, until he dropped his hand. My neck was craned up, but it wasn't uncomfortable at all. One of the many perks of being a vampire.

"You are really small, do you know that." He teased, breaking the tension.

"Maybe you're just abnormally tall. How's the weather up there?" I fired back.

He grinned, as did I. but his face soon became sombre. He sighed.

"Well, you better get used to having two weather reports because I don't think I'm going anywhere right now."

My face lit up.

"Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him as tightly as I could.

"You won't regret this. I promise."

"No, I don't think I will. You're growing on me already."

We laughed together and walked out of the café into the rain, hand in hand.

Yay, so they're together now.

How's it going so far? Is it what people expected?

If you want it to turn in a certain direction, leave a review and I'll do what I can for you :)

Xxx


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so Alice and Jasper have been together for a year now, but I skipped out all that stuff. They're very close now and know almost everything about each other, but they haven't got married yet.

Well…happy reading :)

1949

We had been together for a year now. One amazing year. It was the best year of my existence and I didn't even have to know anything about my human life to know that. Jasper was my world and I didn't need anything to survive but him, yet, lately, I'd been feeling like something was missing. I wasn't unhappy, but it felt like there should be someone else there laughing with us when humans saw us and were so amazed they walked into lampposts and walls.

"What are you thinking about?" Jasper said quietly and squeezed my hand.

I looked up at him. I couldn't tell him what I thought could I? What my sub conscience was telling me I wanted – a family. They family I'd seen in a vision just before I'd met Jasper.

The answer was no, I couldn't. Jasper had been part of a family and however violent it might have seemed, it was still a family. And he still hadn't gotten over leaving them and their ways. Sure, he put on a brave smile, but I could see the constant conflict in his eyes and his scared body reminded me that drinking animal blood was not the lifestyle he would choose by himself.

"Nothing." I smiled and squeezed his hand back.

1950

"_Carlisle, Emmett and I are going to hunt. We should be back before dusk." __Edward said to Carlisle._

"_Alright son, be safe."_

_Edward and Emmett ran excitedly out of the door._

I gasped when realisation hit me. The vision had been familiar, yet new at the same time. I understood what day it was – the day I'd become part of a family.

"Jasper!" I shouted.

He was with me in an instant.

"I haven't told you something that I've been seeing in my visions for the past two years." I rushed.

He didn't look angry or shocked. He smiled gently.

"Well I'm sure you kept it from me for good reason."

I walked up to him and walked into his arms. I inhaled his fragrance – honey, sand and ocean that I'd grown so used to. It calmed me down a little and reminded me that he would never get too angry at me.

"I saw a clan of vampires, only they weren't a clan, they were more like a family. And they were like us too. They have golden eyes."

I paused and looked at his expression, but couldn't detect anything out of place there. I continued, looking into his eyes.

"I saw us join them. We were part of a family Jazz. We were happy."

Although his face remained neutral and unchanged, his eyes betrayed him. A thin layer of panic, stress and uncertainty lingered in his eyes.

"A family? But… But how do we know they can be trusted? And what if they don't understand… we aren't normal vampires Alice, we've been though…more."

I was shaking my head before he finished.

"They'll understand. They can sympathise. They _do_ sympathise."

"I don't want their sympathy. And they won't appreciate having to deal with me and my unyielding bloodlust!"

His breathing increased and anger began to radiate from him.

"They're not perfect either Jazz." _Well, some of them are not perfect. _I added to myself.

"They've messed up too. And they can help you overcome your problems. Don't you see Jazz? We can have a home instead of being on the move all the time!"

He sighed and calmed down a little. His shouldered slumped and he ran a hand through his hair.

We stood in silence for what seemed like a log time. I was tense. If he refused to go, I couldn't be part of that family because wherever he went, I would follow.

"I guess it would be nice having somewhere to clean up of our own instead of breaking and entering." He chuckled sarcastically. "Ok. Lead the way honey. But if I end up ripping off one of their heads, it won't be my fault."

I giggled. "Oh, don't worry, you won't. Trust me."

I winked, grabbed my bad off the floor and ran forward at lightning speed.

"Hey! Unfair! You got a head start!" I heard him say a few miles back, still in the spot I had left him.

"You'll just have to catch me then wont you?" I challenged and heard him begin to run.

Pushing myself harder, I easily put another mile between us. I knew he was letting me win. I might be mentally stronger than him, but I was nowhere as physically powerful.

My smile only got wider as the temperature began to gradually decrease and I begun to recognise parts of the land that had briefly flashed into my mind over the past 30 years. Jasper had been at my side for the past 32 minutes, in which we have covered over 100 miles. I slowed down and Jasper followed my lead.

He sniffed and his body tightened. Other vampires were near and he was one edge again.

"Relax, Jazz. This is all going to happened smoothly. I've seen it already."

We pushed our way through a wall of tall ferns and emerged in a beautiful garden the size of a field. To say it was well kept would be an understatement. It was magnificent and no doubt reflected upon its owners.

Jaspers thought must have been on a similar level to mine because he started backing away slowly.

"This isn't right Alice. They're not right." He shoved his finger at the well sized house. "I don't belong here.

Please, we've managed these past years on our own. Why don't we just keep it that way? We can get a house of our own if you want. Away from everyone. In a forest like this. Please Alice. Let's just go."

I stood, staring at him. If I could have cried, my eyes would be full of tears by now. I had sought after this moment practically all my vampire life and now it was here, just a footstep away, only I couldn't make myself take that final step, because a step in that direction was a step away from Jasper. And I knew I if I had to chose between the two, it would be him, but I would spend the rest of my existence thinking 'what if'.

"Jasper, please don't do this." I begged. "I've wanted this for so long. Now I have the chance to get what I've always wanted. Don't take that away from me."

His eyes darted between the house and my face. I understood his desperation to be away from here, so I knew it was out of the fear that he might become what he once was again.

"I promise I won't let you become like that again Jazz. I _swear_. And if you cant handle it, we'll leave. We'll get as far away from here as possible and just keep on running until you want to stop."

"I'd never run." He said.

Even in the most sensitive times, he didn't like to be seen as a coward.

"That's not the point."

I moved closer to him and hugged his body.

"Just try it. For me."

He looked down at my face and after five minutes of deliberation, nodded his head.

"For you then."

I smiled and jumped on him, wrapping my legs around his body and hooking my feet together. We leaned together and pressed our lips together firmly. Our lips and tongues moved in a wave of passion and by the time we broke apart, my head was spinning.

"Thank you." I whispered onto his lips.

So what do you guys think? I don't know whether to make the meeting first meeting between the Cullen's and Alice and Jasper funny or awkward.

Any ideas would be great! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Right, there will be quite a lot of description in this chapter and you will see some characters from different angles. :D enjoy!

He put me down and we walked towards the big house. I didn't bother knocking and walked straight in. to no surprise, the door was unlocked.

"Hello?" I called.

An instant later, three vampires stood before us. They were so familiar, but they were so much more magnificent when I could see them face to face.

Carlisle looked godly. He almost shone with kindness and I relaxed, knowing he was as good willed as my visions had told me, and Jasper and I were in not danger with him around.

His wife, Esme, was one of those people who you can instantly warm to. Her soft, caramel hair curled softly to her chest and her face held no aversion to us, just curiosity. I knew Jasper would teach her not to be so quick to accept when we got to know each other more.

Finally, I turned my eyes on Rosalie. She stood, tall and proud, scowling at us. Even when her lips were pursed she was easily the most beautiful being I had ever laid my eyes on. I was mesmerised by her beauty and had I been still human, I would have believed her to be an angel.

I would have believed them all to be angels.

"Hello." Carlisle asked no suspicion in his voice. He smiled. "Who may I ask are you?"

"I'm Alice, this is Jasper." I said, smiling back.

"Welcome Alice, Jasper." He nodded at each of us as he spoke our names. "I am-"

"Carlisle. This is your wife, Esme, and your adopted daughter Rosalie. You're very beautiful by the way." I added to Rosalie.

Her hostility thawed a little. A small smile appeared on her lips.

"I know." She said. Her smiled faded and her eyes narrowed again. "But how do you know? We've never met before."

"I have premonitions of the future. And Jasper here has the ability to empathise and control emotions."

I figured it was best if I got the necessities over with at the beginning.

"We drink animal blood as you do and have been nomads for decades, but I wanted something more solid in my life. I had a vision of your family and I wanted to be part of it. It's something I've never had."

"What about in your human life?" Esme asked, concerned.

"I don't remember it. I just remember the fiery pain," they all cringed slightly as they remembered enduring the singing pain of venom infecting their bodies, "and waking up like this." I gestured my body. "I was alone for sometime. All that kept me sane were my visions that kept showing me become part of a family in the future and meeting my soul mate who would find the family together."

"You wish to be part of this family?" Carlisle questioned.

He was not rejecting us! His voice was curious. He was intrigued by us.

"Jasper's has a rough background too. He was part of-"

"Alice!" Jasper shouted.

I looked at him. With my eyes I tried to explain. _we have to tell them. We can't be in their family if they don't trust us._ I shouted in my mind.

"Ok, ok… I was part of the southern vampire wars. My creator, Maria," he shivered at the name, "was on a conquest to destroy every other vampire clan in the south. Once she realised I had an ability, she used me to control the newborns and train them to fight. To kill.

Maria was a user. She used her friends, she used me, and if someone became no more than a nuisance to her, she had me kill them. I was with Maria for decades. From the moment I woke up, fighting was all I knew and the bloodthirsty ways I spent so long with are still in my nature. It was easier to cope with them once Alice found me and animal blood is a tolerable substitute, but you must know that I find it hard to resist human blood. I've slipped up so many times, but Alice stuck by me-"

"Then we will stick by you too." Carlisle said.

"You trust us?" Jasper asked.

"I do. What other story would explain all those scars?"

"So we can stay?" I asked excitedly.

"Well, we're a family, so it's a family decision. But my vote will be yes."

"As will mine." Esme smiled at us. "I couldn't see you go alone for a moment longer."

I walked up to her and hesitantly gave her a hug. Her body was still for a moment before she returned the gesture.

I pulled away and turned to Rosalie. She looked regretful.

"I…I don't know. I mean, we hardly know anything about you and you want to move in? I don't hate you or anything, but… how do we know you're not dangerous."

"You don't." Jasper said seriously. "Alice might know you like old friends, but you're as new to me as I am to you. She said this would all work out, so I came here, for her. I turned my back on my instincts and walked into this house because Alice said it would work out. And I believe her. And if I can turn my back on my nature, I'm sure you can to. At least try."

He looked at me and smiled. _Thank you_ I mouthed. _Anytime ma'am _he mouthed back.

Rosalie sighed again.

"Rosalie?" I said, charily.

"Well, you did say I was beautiful and I suppose I might like having a sister. Emmett can have someone to wrestle with now that isn't too busy writing in his diaries."

"Edward had a diary?" I laughed.

"What, you didn't see that one fortune girl. Come on, he's got piles of them. You should read one."

She beckoned me to the staircase and I looked back to Jasper in case he wanted me to stay with him.

"Go. I'll be here when you get back." He said.

"Love you." I said and ran up the stairs following the scent I quickly picked out as Rosalie.

It was strong and fresh, rose petals and chocolate and raindrops.

I followed it to a large room on the second floor and smiled. I liked this room. I liked it a lot. It had a view of the astonishing garden, a large closet and an adjoining study.

In my opinion, it was far too large for one person.

"Say, where can Jasper and I put all our stuff?" I asked, stroking a polished, dark wood cabinet.

Rosalie looked at my hand and at my expression and stifled a laugh.

"He'll kill you."

I looked at her wisely, my lips pursed to keep me from smiling.

"Oh, I don't think he would."

"Well if you insist. You might as well let me help you move his crap." She picked up a statue of a crying man and let it fall purposely out of her hands.

"oops." she covered her mouth with her perfect fingers, which made me laugh. She looked down at the broken pieces. "Actually, I think that was one of his favourites." She simply scraped the pieces up, crushed them into dust and scattered the dust out the window. "There. Now we can just say he's lost it." I grinned.

"But seriously, no more breaking stuff. Lest just get this out. There's an empty room upstairs on the right, its long and rectangular, put everything in there."

I grabbed an armful of his clothes and ran up the steps into the room Rosalie had described. It was considerably smaller, but he would get used to it. I laughed to myself.

"What's so funny?" Rosalie asked, entering the room with a tied up blanket. She opened it and a lot of interesting objects fell out on to the floor.

"Nothing really, just laughing to myself."

"Well enough laughing, we've got a whole room to bring up here tiny." She cocked her head to the side. "How tall are you anyway? You're like a ten year old."

"Hey! I don't insult you for…for… meh, you're perfect."

She laughed.

"Thanks. But sometimes, beauty can be a curse." Her eyes seemed to darken and the atmosphere dropped.

"What do you mean?"

"I'll tell you some other time. Right now, we have to heave all that junk up here." she regained her normal posture.

I lead out and she trailed behind me silently.

"Short people can be really unattractive sometimes." She said out of the blue.

I whirled around, a little angry. She didn't seem phased and carried on walking.

"But in your case, short is cute. _You_ are very cute. And beautiful." She said from the bottom of the stairs. Before turning the corner.

She was unbelievable! Well I did want the whole family experience and sibling fights came with having a family. I smiled and shook my head and walked down the remainder of the stairs.

Five minutes later, I was unpacking my few personal belongings into the empty second-floor room. When I had finished, I jumped on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

"I'm home." I said.

Rosalie laughed.

"We'll have to see about that. Edward is almost home."

I shot up.

"Come on, we have to wait down stairs. Jasper might get a little uncomfortable alone."

I took her hand and ran down the steps. Jasper, Carlisle and Esme were laughing together. Jasper was still a little tense, but I could visibly see he had relaxed.

"It's almost six. They should be back soon." Rosalie said.

Esme glanced at the grandfather clock.

"So they should." She looked at Jasper and me. "I think you two should be out of sight when they arrive home. You know how rash Emmett and Edward can be at times." She said to Carlisle

She smiled apologetically at us, but I just shrugged it off.

"Just go out the front and come back in when they've gone upstairs." Carlisle said.

Jasper didn't hesitate a moment. He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the front of the house.

So…what did you think of a nice(ish) Rosalie? I think the books sometimes make her seem really horrible, so I wanted to show a nicer side to her. What did you think of it? 3

xxx


	5. Chapter 5

It wasn't hard to hear them arriving. They were loud and boasting about winning different contests. I rolled my eyes. _Boys_. I thought.

When they had bounded up the stairs, I motioned to go back in the house. Although I was not upstairs and I had never seen him face to face, I knew the exact expression on Edwards face and counted down the seconds until he appeared in front of me, demanding to know who we were.

I grabbed old of Jasper's hand to complete the vision and waited…

Right on cue, Edward stormed towards us, anger, confusion and suspicion on his face.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Alice, this is Jasper."

He looked furious. Carlisle held his hand out to calm him.

"Alice, this is…"

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Born 1901, changed 1918, first in Carlisle's coven and still physically the youngest. Left for a few years after he created Esme, who was posing as his sister at the time he found Rosalie. Prefers mountain lion to any other animal. Owns a lot of records. Kissed one girl when he was 15 and wanted to join the war, but fell ill with Spanish influenza." I said smugly.

He stared, speechless.

_Oh, and you can read minds_. I added in my thoughts.

He hissed in fury. "How can-"

"I know that?" I finished for him.

The room blurred slightly as another image appeared in front of my eyes. I saw the scene a few seconds in advance. _Edward makes an attempt to attack me, but I skilfully moved out of his path._

"What was that?" He shouts before lunging.

He was abnormally fast, but with the vision, I was faster and swiftly moved out of his path.

"Oh, we're so going to get along."

He tried again, but I moved and he was left grasping the air. Jasper was edging towards us, so I paused, letting him know I was unscratched.

"Tired yet?"

"What have you done to my room?"

"I haven't done anything to it."

"Well then why is it filled with all that girly crap?"

"Says you Mr. 'I keep about 100 diaries.'" Rosalie did an especially good expression of him.

I laughed.

"That's not your room. It's mine, silly." I said playfully.

Emmett laughed loudly.

"She's good. You've got to give her that bro." he said to Edward.

"And we've already voted. She's staying. And there's nothing you can do, book boy." Rosalie jibed at him.

He growled and stormed out of the door towards the forest again.

"Moron." Rosalie said into the silence.

"I'll be back in a bit." I said to everyone. Moving towards the door.

"Just let him blow off some steam. You really don't want to be near him when he's like this." Emmett told me.

"Yeah, its not like he's worth it anyway. It's his fault he's not open to new ideas." Rosalie said, studying her nails.

"I just don't want us to get off to a bad start." I smiled. "Besides, I can take care of myself. So no following, Jasper." I said sternly to him.

I broke into a run before any of the could protest. His scent was fresh, sunshine and showers. I followed it until I found him perched on a branch high up in an oak tree.

I climbed up to him and smiled when he didn't back away from me.

"Hey." I whispered.

"I'm sorry about what happened in the house. I was out of order."

"Its alright. I just stole your room, it was kind of expected."

"So why did you come here? Why do you want to live with us?"

I sighed and retold my story again. He listened intensely, nodding and cringing at the right parts.

"…and that's when you came in, running down the stairs, screaming at me."

It was silent for a minute. I didn't want to seem too talkative, so I let him muse things over for a while. After thinking about the bedroom incident, a smile crept onto my face.

"You have to admit, it was a little funny." I said cheekily.

He laughed and ran a hand through his copper hair. He put an arm around my neck and I wondered what he was doing, then he tightened his hold and rubbed his other fist against my head.

I screamed and pulled him off me. We wrestled on the tree branch until it snapped and we went falling to earth, still fighting and laughing.

We got up when the sun had set and put our arms around each other. Our clothes were ripped and mud stained.

"You know what they're going to think, don't you?" he asked.

"Yeeeeah." I slurred. "But who cares."

"You know, I might actually enjoying having you as a sister. Rosalie can sometimes be a little too…"

"Cynical?" I offered.

He laughed again. "That's a good word."

We ran back to the house together in a race. He won to my disappointment and our laughs which had sobered up by the time we entered the house, were let loose again when we saw the looks on our family's faces.

Jasper strode over to me, glaring at Edward and wrapped his arms protectively around me.

"I thought you said this was going to go smoothly." He said quietly into my ear.

I laughed.

"Smooth enough."

So that's Alice's story finished. Hope you enjoyed reading :)

Message me if you have any ideas for other stories.

Thank you for sticking with this story.

xxx


End file.
